


Escalation of Two Brothers

by Psyga315



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on a Kamen Rider Song, Cain And Abel-style Conflict, Contest Entry, Gen, Inspired by Music, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Songfic, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers managed to obtain super powers during a time where the world had entered yet another war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation of Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This was a story written for a contest, where the theme was to write a story based off a song. I had chosen Ranbu Escalation from Kamen Rider Gaim. Sentences in italics are the song lyrics and where they come into the plot. Enjoy.

My eyes opened up as I got out of bed. I was in a tent and felt the pain on my chest pound with a burning sensation. I reeled back into the bed and screamed out. A medic came in and restrained me. I soon began to pass out. I can remember the last thing I heard before I woke up here:

“ _We have obtained the ultimate power... Now, what kind of world will be reflected in our eyes?_ ”

* * *

I recalled who said that to me: my brother, Zack. We were best friends... that is until the war began. He left me and my mom for four years of bloody conflict. I remembered when he returned. My mom held him, though he didn’t respond to the hug. I waved hello to him, and he only looked at me weirdly. He never wanted to tell us what happened, but I know that it wasn’t pleasant.

Over the next few years, things have gotten rough. A flu broke out and my mom was one of the many victims. My father over in the United Kingdom took us to his place. There, words of depression and grudges have been building up. I walked down the street of my home one time, only to see a beggar be kicked around by another, yelling that this is his place.

It seems that _every war leaves behind the seed of conflict_. I think back and worry about Zack. I think to myself: _in time, it matures into the fruit of sadness._

And mature it did... Another war broke out and Zack and I were the first to go into the front lines of war. It was horrible... many soldiers died in our first battle alone. I remember what he said to me the day after that battle:

“ _If you want to run away, then just leave this battle. It’s not easy to make your ideals come true._ ”

I did try to run an hour after he said that, but someone caught me, a man with short blonde hair and a horseshoe moustache, our general.

“SOLDIER! Why are you running away from war?” He asked me.

“I... I don’t want to fight!” I told him. He glared and gave me a slap.

“YOU INSIGNIFICANT GREEN FRUIT!” He yelled at me and walked off. I slumped to my knees and cried. My brother came over and patted me on the head. Our next battle didn’t end well. We were captured by the enemy army and got held in a prison camp along with several others that they had rounded up.

A scientist looked after us and began to perform experiments. I could remember the screaming of all the patients he tortured before they ultimately died. He then used us as his next test subjects, and I could feel like the angel of death itself would whisk me and my brother away once he began to inject a serum into us. He told us something simple to seemingly calm us:

“ _Everyone aims for the future they wish for..._ ” Before the scientist was able to go any further with the experiment, a grenade broke in and blasted apart the lab. We were rescued.

However, before long, another blast made its presence... from my brother and me. My brother flew off in a bolt of lightning while I felt myself burning alive. I could hear by brother cackling:

“ _We have obtained the ultimate power... Now, what kind of world will be reflected in our eyes?_ ”

Before long, I was clubbed in the head and was knocked out.

* * *

I awoke again, this time the pain gone and the burning ceased. The medic went back to my tent. I asked her:

“Where’s my brother? Where’s Zack Rismore?” I asked her.

“I... I can’t say.” She said. She left the tent. I shuddered as a brief breeze of cold air entered from the opened flap.

“He went AWOL.” Someone told me. I turned around and saw the person who rescued me: the general. “Whatever they did to you isn’t pretty... We need to figure out what exactly is wrong with the two of you.” He said. I shook my head.

“N-no! I have to find my brother! He’s afraid! Who knows what will happen to him?” I force myself out of bed as the soldier tried to hold me down, only for his hands to reel back as I heard the sounds of sizzling.

“GAAAAH!” He roared as I ran out of the tent. I leaped up and all of a sudden, I burst into flames. I hovered up and flew out of the camp while a loud alarm rang throughout. I closed my eyes and thought of my brother... As if by instinct, I knew where he was.

* * *

I flew over to a barren battlefield, ridden with exploded mines and dead soldiers. There I could see my brother. And he had changed, his once calm black hair now spiked up and sparking with electricity, muscles appearing all over his body, and an aura of lightning enveloping him. He sent bolts of lightning towards several enemy soldiers. They screamed in their language as their smiter laughed.

“ZACK!” I call to him. He turned around.

“Samuel... What a lovely surprise. You’ve adapted to that power perfectly...” The way he spoke... It wasn’t like my brother at all! He sounded too calm... too sickly... What happened? Was this what the wars did to him?

“What are you doing!?” I asked him. He casually sent another bolt to the enemies, though from their response, he didn’t seem intent on hitting them. The soldiers screamed and scrambled about like ants.

“Our powers are gifted to us, and so, we must use this great power responsibly.” He said. I look to him and nodded.

“So... So we shall use it _to break the stalemate_!” I told him. That’s when I heard airplanes flying towards us. _Our_ airplanes.

“Yes...” My brother smirked as he pointed his fingers towards one of them like a gun. Right before he fired, I went over and pushed him out of the way, the bolt of lightning straying off into the sky.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” I yell my question again.

“Once we break the stalemate, we will use this power _to rule over all_.” He laughed and ascended into the sky, thunderclouds forming.

“ ** _WE HAVE THE ULTIMATE ESCALATION!_** _”_ He sent out thunderclouds at the entire battlefield. They indiscriminately destroyed soldiers, both friend and foe alike. I had to stop them. I flew over and attacked each of the thunderclouds with my fists, though I got scared when they were lit on fire. The fire burned out the clouds. I froze as I looked at my fiery hands melt back down into normal skin. I could hear the sound of the airplanes’ machine guns firing at me. Though, they felt more like tickles... Tickles that my brother used to give me before the war.

I heard thunder cracks as the airplanes went down, some having their pilots ejecting while others exploded before they even had the chance. I turned around and looked towards my brother.

“ _You don’t even notice that you’re being targeted as you hesitate... I can still crush you if you remain a green fruit..._ ” Zack said. He sent a thunderbolt at me now. I held my arms up as blue flames came to defend me. I looked at my hands... They’re becoming a dull blue color. I heard the sound of a rocket being fired at me. I turned and saw a rocket coming towards me, coming straight from one of our allies.

“NO! STOP!” I shouted and exploded into a blaze, firing a stream of flames at the rocket and blasting it. As those fires died, I could feel my hair on fire. I put my hands over the fiery hair, but I didn’t feel burned from it. _I become anxious every time I cross my limits. Where am I going? What am I going to lose?_ I turned to Zack, who had flown off to somewhere else. I looked at my hands and thought back to the times when my brother was nice and happy. When he used to give me piggyback rides and teach me how to fly a kite. Those days vanished when he went for that first war, and any hope of him returning to that was destroyed in the second war...

Back in my youth, Zack and I used to play fight. It never got serious and we knew to say “uncle” when we got really hurt. However, he never said it. Instead, I was the one to say it. He had won every fight against me, mainly because I was the youngest of the two. Though, I always felt like if _I_ was the older one, I wouldn’t hurt him. I loved him so much... so why? Why is he like this? I have to stop him before he destroys the world with this power...

That’s when I realized: _there’s no turning back... There’s no stopping... Until I win in the end._ I flew off. Tailing me were two airplanes, both firing at me. I flew to one side and then the other. Eventually, I spotted an incoming squadron of enemy aircraft and I flew in their direction, passing them as the planes behind me engaged them instead.

* * *

I flew into enemy territory as the soldiers began to fire upon me. I shielded myself from the bullets with my fire. It rained molten metal upon the enemies. I flew down towards them and shielded them from the rain with my flames. One of the soldiers aimed his gun at me, but I held the barrel of his rifle and melted it, preventing the bullet from exiting. When the rain stopped, I flew off and created a brief burst of light to blind the enemies. I began to think back to when the scientist experimented on us... Did he have to do with our powers? I frowned and thought...

 _When the greatest power in the world is unlocked, where will our fate lead us?_ As I thought that, I saw my brother right over a large building with a garden courtyard. His hands held long glowing bars of light. The bars were jagged on the sides and I realized that he was holding a lightning bolt... a very _powerful_ one.

“Sammy! We shall create a world without war! You and I have seen what it had done to our lives and everyone else’s! I shall end this war and declare my superiority to anyone who would dare declare war!” Zack said. He aimed his lightning bolt at the main building. I can’t help but side with him. He’s a living example of his own statement. But still... ending the war by being the one in charge? Even if I was young, even if I was stupid, even if I was a green fruit... I knew this will not end happily.

 _We’re burning with ambition. Our wish will not change._ However, I will go another route to make sure there’s a world with no war. And it starts with stopping my brother.

“ ** _POWER ESCALATION!_** ” I screamed out as I burst into flames. I flew towards Zack as his reflexes kicked in and he threw the bolt at me. The bolt shattered and my aura of fire blew up with it. I fell, but at a slow pace. Zack smirked. I flicked by arms behind me and created an orb of fire that exploded onto the ground and push me up to Zack.

“ _Everyone has their reason to fight! No one can be stopped!_ ” I told him. Zack sighed and frowned.

“I guess that _in the beginning, it was just like the chaotic warring states..._ ” He told me. He proceeded to punch me in the stomach as I felt a thousand volts of electricity course through me. If I was a normal person, I would have been dead. However, the electricity amplified my body. My fist turned into magma as I, with a pained scream, punched my own brother in the gut. I could see my fist poking through the other side of his body. I retched and pulled it away. My brother fell over and nearly hit the ground, but I flew down and picked him up.

“ZACK! DON’T DIE! PLEASE!” I began to cry. That’s when I looked over at the wound I gave him. The hole in his stomach slowly began to regrow. Was that also what the scientist gave us? Zack looked at me.

“U...Uncle...” He said. I gave a smile.

“Come back home with me. We’ll live a life without war.” I told him.

“It’s too late for that... We’re brought into this war and the wars to come thanks to this power we have.” He told me. I shook my head.

“No! I’ll live a normal life! _No matter what the power I’ve obtained is!_ ” I said. Zack gave me a smile before he pushed me away and floated up. He turned his head towards the palace. He simply shot an arrow at the entrance, causing rubble to fall down and seal it up. He turned to me with a glare.

“ _I’ll stay ahead of everyone else. My ideals won’t change._ ” With that, he flew away, an aura of blue lightning forming around him before he flew off at supersonic speeds. I stood there as dozens of enemy soldiers started chattering in their own language. I floated down as the group began to assemble a firing squad. Just as they were about to fire, I scoffed and sent bolt of fire at their feet with formed into a wall of fire. I flew off as well, though in the opposite direction of my brother. I know I will see him again.

Though, I shed a tear, saying goodbye to the youthful days with my brother. We have obtained a power beyond compare. I have yet to wonder what world will await us before our eyes. I just know that I will stop these wars, but I won’t rule over them like my brother. No.

I will keep escalating to the zenith.


End file.
